


I’m Happy Right Where I Am

by FatefulAfterlife



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatefulAfterlife/pseuds/FatefulAfterlife
Summary: Just some wholesome fluff
Relationships: Gerard Way/Dallon Weekes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I’m Happy Right Where I Am

“It’s a surprise.” I tell my gorgeous boyfriend. I’ve decided to take him... somewhere special you could say.

It’s a calm spring evening, I’ve got plenty of snacks, bug spray, and the most important thing besides Gerard; a small black coloured ring with a nice diamond on it. It resides inside a black velvet box, and I’m incredibly nervous.

“But Dallon! I don’t like surprises.” Gerard giggles. I’m holding his face close to my chest so he can’t see. We’re in a special park that’s filled with lots of pink cherry blossom trees, blooming flowers in various gardens, and the setting sun gives a perfect glow to the water fountains and white pebbles that form the pathways. 

Of course, the reddish orange hue from the sun does help to define Gerard’s natural beauty. I’m wearing my nicest looking outfit, just some cleaner skinny jeans and a band shirt.

I set Gerard down at our designated spot. We’re sitting on the edge of the fountain. I set the picnic basket down beside me and I smile at Gerard. His eyes are squished shut with excitement.

“You can look now.” I giggle. I watch happily as Gerard’s eyes widen with wonder and pure happiness. He immediately looked in the picnic basket for his camera and started taking many photos.

I didn’t notice him taking a photo of me.

I smile as he sits back down, staring up at the moon already visible in the sky as the creeping dark purpled and blues of the night sky creep over the brilliant reds. I set two glasses down on the small distance between me and Gerard, filling it with some Coca-Cola. 

Gerard is smiling at me more now, and I set down a small citronella candle between the two glasses. It gives us a bit more light, and keeps the mosquitoes at bay. 

I reach into the picnic basket and take out my homemade take on Gee’s favourite food. It’s just a simple meal. 

I see his beautiful hazel eyes instantly light up with excitement, and the light from the candle is reflected in them. His eyes look like fresh honey.

“You’re the best!” Gerard hugs me, instantly starting to eat the food. I can see that he loves it, and I start to eat as well. I move the candle a little so Gerard and I can sit back to back while enjoying our food. The night sky is a completely gorgeous mix of whites, purples, blues, and even pink. Moonlight catches the cherry blossoms perfectly. 

I wait until we’re both finished eating and I turn to Gerard, reaching into my pocket. I take a deep breath to settle the butterflies in my stomach and settle down onto one knee. I’m at eye level with Gerard now, and the happy look in his eyes draw the butterflies back.

“Gerard Arthur Way, I have loved you and been with you for three years now, and I feel like it’s finally time... Gee, my precious Gerard... will you marry me-“ I can barely finish the last syllable before Gerard is leaping forwards to tackle me in a hug, planting a kiss upon my lips.

I feel very happy and awkwardly grt up with Gerard, not breaking the kiss yet. I pick him up and smile at him when we both have to break away for air.

“YES!! YES I WILL!!” Gerard smiles up at me, and it’s too cute for me to not kiss him. As we kiss again, I slip the ring onto his finger and I sit back down next to the fountain. 

“Wanna go home now to cuddle?” I offer when we part once more.

“Yes please!” Gerard plants another kiss on my cheek and I start putting everything back in the small basket. I leave the candle though, and take out the camera. I point it towards us and we both smile for the photo. 

I take a few more with Gerard and I being happy and excited. After I’ve taken the photos, I put out the candle and carry the basket along with my fiancé back to our home.

“Blanket fort!” Gerard is all smiles. I set him on the couch and start putting the stuff from the basket away. It’s around a few seconds later and I scoop Gerard into my arms from where he is on the couch. 

“I’ll help you make it.” I promise him.

“I’ll go get blankets.” He volunteers, hopping out of my arms to run to our room. He comes back draped in blankets and looks very proud of himself. 

I giggled and help him set up the blankets over a few chairs to make the fort. Gerard looks dissatisfied with it however, and bolts to our room. I’m confused for a moment before a pillow hits me square in the jaw.

There stands Gerard, holding several pillows and smiling smugly at me. “Gotcha.”

“Yes you did.” I throw the pillow back, and it lands on his cute little head as he makes a surprised squeak type sound.

“Come here.” I giggle. He haphazardly tosses the pillows inside the fort and takes up place in my lap. I do my best to cover as much of him as I can to keep him warm. He’s makes little happy sighs as he buries his face in my chest and neck.

“You’re precious.” I smile, holding him closer to make it easier to kiss him.

After a few kisses, Gerard has fallen asleep. I set a few pillows on my lap with a blanket so he can he comfortable.

After a while of gently rocking him, I lay down with him and we sleep beside each other. We’re both warm and cuddly, allowing us both to sleep peacefully. It’s a nice feeling.


End file.
